Just Go
by lanxiin
Summary: He grabbed me by the arm saying my name softly. I was pissed enough what the hell did he want? Can't he just leave me the hell alone?


**_A/N: Well this is like my first ever fanfic surprising really since its like my fourth year on this website but anyways. I never thought that i'd write a sort of sad fanfic in a way its really not tht great but oh well...Enjoy_**

* * *

><p><em>The darkness of the night couldn't compare to the darkness of your heart. That ache and painful stabbing of something just kept going over and over again. You'd think I'd be dead by now. Unfortunately god wouldn't let that happen. I stood there looking at him, not doing anything really, just...staring. He snuck up behind her and hit her to unconsciousness they laid her down on a bench. Apparently I was only a good few yards away to witness what had happened. You bastard... My brown hair swirled in the wind sending chills to my spine . Its cold tonight. He was walking closer, his hands stuffed in his pockets not really caring about anything in particular. Sure we were close. We had grown up together, some how, he just didn't seem to understand the deep connection I shared with him. There was just an empty hole now, just waiting to be filled with anything. My jade eyes traveled to his dark eyes as he stopped in his tracks.<em>

"Sakura..." He whispered, as the breeze carried my name scattering it throughout the wind. i just kept staring, waiting for him to continue his so called 'good bye' On the outside I looked perfectly calm on the inside... far from that. I was bubbling with rage and anger. I just wanted to punch the living daylights out of him, I dont know, just knock some sense in the stubborn head of his. He sigh visible annoyed at I wasn't answering him. "Sakura...I..." I could hear my heart beat. The sound of the -tump-thump-thump- right in my ears as if trying to ell me something. The nervousness of his voice made me sort of scared yet confused as why the Uchiha was so stammered about. He didn't look nervous, he looked angry at himself. Like he was trying to figure out the right words...for what?

"Just go..." I whispered trying to hold back my anger. [[Leave me alone!]]

He stared at me. Surprised I wasn't begging him to stay.

"I knew it was gonna happen eventually. I guess you never care to say a good bye huh?" I asked him. He just stayed emotionless waiting to see if I would say more. "You know Uchiha I really thought you would change. My only regret? Why I had ever bothered to give the time of day. Moments I will never get back. Moment that meant nothing to your sorry ass. Moments I wish never happened..." [[Moment I wish I could relive...]] Of course I was lying, but I'm not giving him the satisfaction that I was actually hoping he'd stay.

He looked stunned at my voice. It was a whispered but seemed to dig deeper that shouting could. It had an edge to it and sounded menacing.

Ok that just pisses me off. He watched me from the moon light. Guess what that bastard was doing? He was effin smirking! I'll give him something to smirk about. "I'm gone..." I said this walking back to village. Somewhere...[[anywhere but here]] just somewhere I could think straight.

He grabbed me by the arm saying my name softly. I was pissed enough what the hell did he want? Can't he just leave me the hell alone?

* * *

><p>.:Sasuke's POV:.<p>

She was beautiful, I admit that. I just have to let go of the past. I wasn't here for her, I was here to leave. And I'm doing exactly that... Her beautiful jade eyes packed with rage. And yet she was still beautiful. Her coral pink hair swaying with the breeze, almost as if dancing. I confess I had feelings for her deeper than anything I have ever felt. But that was the past now. Just not for me, she was my past now. It was hard for me not to express my hurting self. I've hidden it all my life. Now all I have to do is hide it a little longer. "Sakura..." I said this with out a thought. Sure I wanted her attention right now. What the hell am I suppose to say? Good riddance? She just kept looking at me with those piercing eyes of her's. "Sakura...I..." [[I lo-]] Dont even finish that! Why can't I just say bye? That would be so much easier than...this...

"Just go..." My head swiftly looked up to her. Seeing her look dazed for a second, distant, and a bit...mad.

My head spun at her words. She wanted me to go? What's really going on in that mind of her's? It seemed like she knew what I was thinking as my nothing showed through my face. How easily she could figure out what I felt.

"You know Uchiha I really thought you would change. My only regret? Why I had ever bothered to give the time of day. Moments I will never get back. Moment that meant nothing to your sorry ass. Moments I wish never happened..." Her voice caught me by surprised. She had never spoken with such intensity, the tension was thick I could barely straighten anything out. I thought about this. Was she really meaning that? I've known her all my life. Now way she could mean that. I smirked as I realized this. Looked like she saw my smirk as she glared with her jade eyes. They seemed to be a dark now. "I'm gone..." She walked off with out another word as I grabbed onto her arm whispering her name not a thought was in my head. I heard a low growl come from her as I mentally slapped myself. What the hell possessed me to grab her? Didn't I want her to leave me alone to I can leave? Why can't I control myself around her? I have never felt so...casual around anybody. Why does she make me feel so...relaxed, like I was just another human.

"Sakura...I..I'm sorry.." Was all I could muster as I looked into her eyes. They were there, the emotions I felt, they emotion I had expected to see. The one's I tried to block from everyone. The one's I thought I was prepared for. But as the moment wore on...my heart just felt out of my body. Right then and there I knew what was wrong with me...

I had completely, deeply, thoroughly fallen in love with my best friend.

Tears were brimming in her Jade eyes but she didn't let one go. How badly I wanted to take all the pain from her, it pained me more to know I was the cause of it.

Just to see her smile one more time. For this would be the last. "Let go of me..." Her whisper was soft almost as if she wanted me to keep holding on. She struggled but eventually gave up as a light wind made her shiver. I hugged her not wanting to let go either. But I knew better.  
>She let my hand rub her back as the other one stroked her hair. "Sakura... I will miss you and only you with such care. Dont forget the moments we shared. Treasure them and keep them with you. Forgive me."<p>

Her head lay on my shoulder as I could feel the wetness of her tears. I lifted her head wanting to see her for the last time. The look in her eyes killed me; I felt so much for her, my emotions were overpowering my senses. She looked ready to pass out from all the drama. I have never seen her in such a state. I looked deep into her eyes as my mouth glided over hers making her eyes drooped in instinct and I kissed her. I pulled back a bit but lips still touching, "Haruno Sakura, you have been there for me and I never have noticed it until now. I love you." Before she had time to react to what just came flying out of my mouth. I hit a pressure point in the back of her neck and carried her unconscious. I carefully put her down on the cold stone bench.

I looked at her frail form. Not wanting to go. She looked angelic and delicate. The feeling in my gut was ripping me apart. I took something out from my pocket opening her hand and gently placing it in. Soon I was at the end of the Konoha gates. Not daring to look back afraid if I did, I might not have the guts to leave again.

[[Wait for me...]]

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Please Review! I dont care if its a bad/good comment, it could help me in the future so yeah ;)_**


End file.
